


Take All Of Me (I Just Wanna Be The Boy You Like)

by barnabis_styles



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, I should stop, Just read, M/M, Oops, Top Niall, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barnabis_styles/pseuds/barnabis_styles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fem!Louis getting fucked by daddy af Niall after meeting his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take All Of Me (I Just Wanna Be The Boy You Like)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic, please leave some nice comments

~ It started when Niall was only seven years old.

 

His parents knew he was gay before he even came out. So when he turned 17 and he came home with his first boyfriend, Louis, nobody was surprised.Even though Louis had on plain white heels and a white and flow-y dress.Maura and Bobby just smiled sweetly at the couple.

 

"Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend Louis." Niall said and leaned over to whisper into his father's ear, "Please don't scare him off." Bobby only pushed him away with a laugh and shook his head, "Oh bugger off, Ni.Hello Louis, I'm Niall's dad.You can call me Bobby."He extended his hand and took Louis' hand in his, giving it a quick shake before letting go. Louis smiled warmly at the married couple and quietly spoke up, "Well, hi Bobby."

Maura and Bobby laughed at how adorable Louis was and ushered them off to Niall's room as they began to think to themselves.Their little boy was growing up so fast.With Greg away for the year and Niall getting a boyfriend, they felt a little overwhelmed and a bit lonely.But proud that Niall had found somebody to love. The couple decided to give them some privacy and quickly rushed themselves out of the house and drove over to visit their only grandchild.

 

~ Meanwhile up in Niall's room Niall smiled brightly and grabbed Louis by the waist, Louis straddling his waist as they layed down on Niall's bed. "Well, I think that went well." Louis giggles out. "You were blushing and were quiet the whole time, baby cakes!" Niall laughed. Louis couldn't help but laugh along with him, Niall's laugh was contagious. After their laughter died down, Louis smirked as he got an idea. He began to grind his hips down onto Niall's while biting down on his lip. "Yanno, your parents left for a reason." He leant down and whispered into Niall's ear " _Daddy_."

Niall growled at the name and quickly flipped them over, quickly unzipping Louis' dress and sliding it down so he was just in his pink knickers and white thigh highs with pink bows.

Niall leant down to lick a wet stripe up against Louis' hardened cock confined in the knickers.Louis gasped and moaned out loudly, not caring if anybody heard since he knew they were alone.

Smirking to himself, Niall pushed Louis' panties to the side and licked a wide stripe against his hole.Louis all but cried out.Niall swirled his tongue around the withering boy's rim, darting his tongue in and out of the hole.After 20 minutes of torture, for Louis, Niall finally decided to reach over to the stand beside his bed, taking out his cherry-flavored lube.

Nial coated three of his fingers in the lube, tossing them to the side and returning to his panting boyfriend.

After contemplating on whether to keep them on or off, Niall tugged Louis' panties down and threw them across the room.He swirled his fingers around Louis' hole, slowly sliding one in and watching his boyfriend's reaction.

 He saw nothing but a red-face boy looking back down at him with love and lust filled eyes.

He smiled sweetly at Louis, crooking and thrusting his fingers in and out of Louis.Louis whimpered and moaned, thrusting back onto Niall's finger.

After a few minutes of teasing Louis, Niall pressed both of his other fingers to Louis' entrance, looking up to meet his gaze, silently asking is it was okay.

After Louis nodded, Niall slowly pushed both of his other fingers into his boyfriend.Only getting a tiny wince from Louis.

Niall crooked and thrusted all three of his fingers inside of the stretching hole.His fingers hitting Louis' prostate perfectly.Louis whined and pushed back onto Niall's fingers, gasping out, "Ni- _Daddy, fuck me."_

Niall's darkened in lust and he quickly pulled his fingers out of Louis, pushing himself up and pushing himself off of the bed, stripping himslelf of his clothes, wondering why he hadn't done so sooner, and grabbing the kube from the floor, crawling back up between Louis' legs.He rubbed the lube on his hardened cock.

Niall grabbed his shaft in his hand and placed his tip at Louis' entrance, slowly pushing past the rim.Now, Niall was definantly not small at 7 solid inches, but  _damn_ he was  _thick._ He was was thick as one of Louis' wrists and 1/3 of his other.He was just that thick.Adding two inches when he was hard wasn't helping.Louis had another reason to bottom.The boy was 5 inches, 7 when he was hard.

After bottoming out, Niall leaned down to bury his face into his boyfriend's neck.He whispered sweet nothings into Louis' ear.

He knew when to start thrusting the moment that Louis whispered out a soft, but audible, "Move,  _please."_

Niall started out with slow and loving thrusts, slowly working his way up to medium paced thrusts.

Louis wrapped his arms around Niall's upperback, moaning and whimpering underneath him.It was truly a beautiful sight to see.How lucky was he?He, plain old Niall Horan from Mullingar, was making love to Louis Tomlinson, the most beautiful man he has ever laid eyes on.

Niall leaned on his elbows, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.He angled his thrusts so he was hitting Louis' prostate like it was his job.Damn he was a pro at what he does.

Louis had always loved sex with Niall, especially when they made love.He truly felt the love Nial was putting into their intimate time.

Niall knew what he was doing.He knew what was happening the second Louis tensed up and arched his back, Louis' toes curling as he released thick ropes of cum all over his lover's chest with a shout of, "Oh, Niall!"

Niall moaned deeply and released deeply inside of Louis' hole with a grunt and shout of, "Louis!"

Louis panted loudly and watched as his boyfriend plopped down onto his chest.

The lovers looked up into eachother's eyes, whispering out to the other, " _I love you."_

And trust me, they did love eachother.

**Author's Note:**

> i know it sucked, but please be nice.


End file.
